Slade Wilson
General Slade Wilson enforced the Vigilante Registration Act against suspected unregistered vigilantes, including Clark Kent's team of heroes and the Suicide Squad. Having survived an explosion that cost him his eye, Slade went on live television, turning the world against all "vigilantes". When Slade attempted to kill Lois Lane, he was stopped by Hawkman, who he stabbed, lite on fire, and pushed out a window. A lovely funeral followed. Clark confronted Slade after the battle and used the Crystal of El to trap him in the Phantom Zone. Physical Appearance Slade Wilson is an aging military officer, who is showing signs of his long and questionable life. Nearly completely bald, save for a bit of hair on the sides, his face is lined and wrinkled. His grayish-blue eyes are hard and void of any sort of emotional sympathy. After being caught in the self-destruction of his base with Clark, Slade managed to lose his right eye, that was covered with a metallic eye-patch. He normally is seen dressed in military combat garments and dress uniforms. Season Ten When the Vigilante Registration Act is passed and Rick Flag's Suicide Squad begin to act out against it, firm supporter of the VRA, Slade Wilson begins to push for more stringent measures to control and even kill the super-powered heroes of the United States, stating that they are nothing more thank dictators in the waiting. As such he begins to have bases built to imprison the heroes and exploit their abilities, forcing them to work for him and the Government. He sets his sites on Aquaman in particular after he and Mera destroy one of his bases. In order to find out what Slade has planned, Oliver Queen volunteers to register. Lois Lane meanwhile confronts Slade, and discovers that Slade is a suspected war-criminal, known for torture and illegal methods of torture and interrogation. She however is too late to warn Oliver, and he along with A.C. are captured by Slade. Clark Kent and Mera free Oliver and A.C., but Slade sets off the base's self-destruction. Clark confronts Slade who locks him inside a Kryptonite cage. When Clark pleads with Slade to let him save the other man, Slade refuses, wanting instead to die while killing Clark. Somehow, both Clark and Slade survive the explosion. How Slade survived is unknown, however he appears later to be in a hospital, where it is revealed that he did lose his right eye in the processes. A troubling side-note is that prior to the destruction of Slade's prison, Clark X-Rayed Slade's skull, seeing an Omega symbol branded there. This leads Clark to come to the conclusion that those who bear the mark are corrupted by the darkness. Slade later made a statement on the news, framing Oliver Queen for the explosion of the Government holding cells, turning the entire world against the League. He arranges for the Leagues key supporters: Emil Hamilton, Tess Mercer and Lois Lane to be captured and held at the Daily Planet for interrogation on the League's whereabouts. Lois, Emil, and Tess with the help of Cat Grant and Clark, escaped custody. Later, Slade found Lois sneaking into Oliver's office at Luthorcorp and held her hostage with a gun. She fought back, yet Slade overpowered her. As he was about to kill her, Hawkman arrived and fought Slade to a stand-still. Although Slade managed to stab Hawkman from behind with his sword, an explosion caused by a leaking gas line blasted Slade back in defeat while the impact blasted Lois out of the building. Slade survived the explosion with minimal damage and was about to get away, but was confronted by Clark. He managed to defeat Slade by sending him to the Phantom Zone. Clark told Tess that after the Darkness is gone, and everything returns to normal he will bring Slade back from the Zone to stand trial. When he was sent back to Earth from the Phantom Zone by Zod, he was found on a street corner unconscious. Slade currently lies in a coma on a military base.